


Lazy weekends

by katychan666



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-19 04:46:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22738906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: Magnus and Alec spending cuddly Saturday together.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 4
Kudos: 92
Collections: Favorite Malec Stories





	Lazy weekends

‘’I don’t feel like getting out of the bed yet,’’ said Magnus as he snuggled back to Alec and the hunter glanced at him, a little smile spreading across his lips as he gave his boyfriend a little nod. It was Saturday  _ and  _ Alec’s day off, so the hunter didn’t really see what could be the problem with that. He loved lazy weekends like this, just spending time with Magnus, taking it easy after the long and hectic days at work, so he was planning to take it easy that day after all, taking in a deep breath and he then nodded, swallowed thickly and closed his eyes, turned his head to the side and rested his forehead against Magnus’, who grinned and then placed his hand back on top of Alec’s bare chest and smiled as he could feel his slow heartbeat. He glanced over at Alec’s face then and grinned, leaning up to press a kiss on top of his forehead, making the hunter happily sigh out -  _ what a time to be alive.  _

‘’I agree,’’ said Alec in the end and smiled when he heard Magnus humming into his ear. ‘’I mean about us leaving the bed, it’s weekend, let’s continue to cuddle for a bit longer,’’ said the hunter and the warlock was all smiles by his side. It Magnus was a cat, he’d be purring at the moment and he scooted even closer to Alec. It was winter and even though it was warm in the loft, he still felt cold. But Alec was always so warm, keeping him warm, like his own personal heater and he grinned at his own thought. Alec was softly humming as he felt Magnus’ hand gently stroking his chest, Magnus’ fingertips gently skimming over the old scar over Alec’s chest. It was a very painful memory, it was when Jace - well, not really Jace as he was under Lilith’s control - stabbed Alec and Magnus bit into his lip, letting out a loud sigh.

Alec could feel that something was off, so he again opened his eyes even if he felt too lazy to do even that - he really was lazy that day and he didn’t mind it one bit. He glanced down at Magnus, who was now sad for some reason. Magnus wasn’t really sad, he was just… well, maybe he was a little bit sad. It was just a very painful memory, he almost lost Alexander that evening and he was biting on his lip. He sighed again and Alec was frowning as he couldn’t understand why Magnus was so upset - it didn’t even cross his mind that seeing that scar would have such an impact on Magnus because to him… it wasn’t really anything special. Yes, he almost died that evening, but at the same time it wasn’t the first time.  _ Nor  _ was it the only scar that he had; his body was covered with them and he gently nudged Mangus.

‘’Everything okay?’’ asked Alec and Magnus looked up at him, a sad smile spreading across his lips and eventually he nodded. ‘’No, you’re not telling me something; what’s the matter?’’ he asked and Magnus looked at the scar again. He didn’t speak for a while and Alec didn’t really push it - he allowed Magnus to take his time with telling him what was on his mind. Still, he wished he could do something to make Magnus’ heart feel at ease, but luckily Magnus spoke up.

‘’It’s just seeing this scar,’’ said Mangus and skimmed his fingers over Alec’s chest and the Shadowhunter finally understood the full picture. ‘’I just, well,’’ he said. ‘’It just brings back many memories,’’ he said and his eyes were fixated on that particular scar. ‘’I almost lost you that evening, it was a scary experience,’’ said Magnus and Alec dragged his tongue over his lower lip and he just wrapped his arms around Magnus pulled him closer. They’ve talked about that time multiple times, but it seemed that it still haunted Magnus. Then again, Alec couldn’t really blame him because he felt the same when… He shuddered and then just kissed Magnus, trying to make the bad memories disappear, but it wasn’t that easy -  _ of course it wasn’t.  _

‘’But, I’m all okay now,’’ said Alec happily and Magnus took in a deep breath. In the end he nodded and placed a kiss over Alec's chest just to sealed it in and he then cupped Alec's face and gazed into his eyes. Alec grinned all the way up to his ears when he saw Magnus looking at him and then he giggled when he felt Magnus' soft touches all over his face, travelling up and down, stopping at his eyebrows and Alec started shaking with laughter when he felt Magnus combing his brows. "Are you grooming them?" asked Alec playfully and Magnus stuck out his tongue. He was focused on the scar Alec got on the left side of his face, right on top of his eyebrow and Alec let his eyes close. He was going to enjoy this face massage, he heard Izzy say that it was good for your skin.

"How did you get this one?" asked Magnus and Alec cracked an eye open. He didn't get it for a while, but then he realised where Magnus was touching and he went _ oh.  _ Magnus was worrying far too much, it's been ages since he's gotten that one. He was much younger, back when he was still in Idris with his family - so truly a long time ago. 

"Oh, this happened when I was a kid," said Alec and then snorted. "Izzy whacked me with her staff when we were training," said Alec because he could laugh at it now. It wasn't really funny when it happened but well. Magnus looked really surprised and almost in shock because his poor and precious Alec- "Relax, it was an accident," said Alec and then hummed. "Besides, I like to think it adds a charm to my face," he said cheekily and Magnus glanced at him. "At least I like to think that it does," he added and Magnus just sighed because Alexander was being a dork again and he loved him for that. Still, he leaned up and planted a kiss on top of that scar as well. Alec perked up because was Magnus going to kiss all of his scars? If so, Alec was ready - he had many more and earning free kisses from Magnus was always a plus in his book.

"Kissing it better?"

"M-hmm," said Magnus and then scooted back to Alec. Alec lifted out his left hand and pointed to the scar that was left on his left arm from the Forsaken attack and Magnus shuddered when he saw it. ‘’Aw, Alexander,’’ said Magnus and then gently ran his fingers over it, Alec just shaking his head because Magnus had nothing to worry about. ‘’If you would’ve let me heal you with my magic, none of this would be left,’’ said Magnus and Alec just placed a kiss against Magnus’ temple.

‘’It’s okay, don’t worry about it,’’ said Alec. ‘’Besides, it’s my fault, I was being too stubborn,’’ said Alec and shuddered when he remembered that time and place.  _ He really wasn’t in a good place then, he was glad that a lot has changed since then.  _ ‘’My mistake for not wanting to take your help, you did what you could,’’ said Alec and then winked, Magnus smiling softly, but he still didn’t release Alec’s arm. ‘’Gonna kiss it better too?’’ asked Alec, kind of teasingly and he earned himself a soft pinch on his cheek and he started laughing. 

‘’Don’t get cheeky with me, Alexander,’’ said Magnus and then softly leaned in and kissed Alec’s arm after all. The hunter felt himself getting even giddier and he happily sighed, Magnus slowly uncovering the blankets off of Alec and the hunter glanced up at him - what was Magnus doing? Alec was quite confused, Magnus’ eyes travelling up and down his naked torso and he then clasped his hands together. ‘’The Institute and Idris is really bad with taking care of wounds,’’ said Magnus because even though he has seen Alec naked many times, that was really the first time that he was paying attention to the scars, which Alec was covered with.

‘’Ah,’’ said Alec and waved it off. ‘’The main thing is that it gets healed, the beauty aspect doesn’t really matter to us,’’ said Alec and then winked. ‘’Besides, I think they make me look badass, you know?’’ he asked and waggled his eyebrows. Magnus snorted at that, but still…  _ from that point on, he was going to make sure Alexander was going to be consulting him with the healing processes.  _ Alec deserved far better than what the Institute was offering and he then bit into his lower lip. 

‘’From now on, I’ll be healing you,’’ said Magnus.

‘’I do have a Stele, so you really shouldn’t-’’

‘’No, no, I  _ insist _ ,’’ said Magnus and Alec chuckled, but in the end he couldn’t refuse it. Besides he liked how magic felt against his skin;  _ he liked how Magnus’ magic felt against his skin!  _ Truly a magical experience. ‘’I’ll do you pro bono,’’ he then said, adding on the joke and Alec just started laughing - ah, how could he forget that moment? It was quite something and he just shook his head, Magnus’ arms around his neck as he was snuggling closer to him again. ‘’From now on, I’ll wipe away any trace of pain,’’ promised Magnus. ‘’Make sure you don’t have any new scars,’’ said the warlock.

‘’Very well,’’ said Alec and then turned onto his side, pressing a kiss upon Magnus’ lips and he then took in a deep breath. ‘’I’m in the mood for some coffee,’’ said Alec and Magnus perked up, already getting ready to conjure up two cups, but Alc quickly held his hands and shook his head. ‘’No, no, I’ll make us some,’’ said Alec and Magnus whined - that meant Alexander leaving the bed! ‘’I’ll be back soon,’’ said Alec because he knew what that pout meant and in the end the warlock only nodded.

‘’Just be quick, okay?’’ asked Magnus and Alec gave him a nod.

‘’Of course, I’m a pro with the coffee machine,’’ said Alec and waggled his eyebrows. 

Magnus watched Alec stand up and leave the bed, his broad back turned to him and his cheeks reddened when he noticed  _ something.  _ Not quite scars, but scratch marks all over Alec’s back and he buried his face into the pillow  _ because did he really cause that last evening?  _ It was true that they’ve been going at it for quite a bit, but… Magnus cleared his throat and then looked up again, smiling when he heard Alec singing from the kitchen -  _ he was leaving those marks on Alexander.  _ They marked him as  _ his _ and he… he was way too happy with that. 


End file.
